New Perspective
by IsahPucca1010
Summary: Can we fast-forward to go down on me?, Stop there and let me correct it, You come along because I love your face, And I'll admire your expensive taste ... Fanfiction do gênero YURI
1. When the day met the night

**Gente, vocês vão estranhar um pouco essa fanfic '~'**

**Acho que algumas pessoas não vão gostar . Não sei se vou postar ela. Mas se postar,... sei lá.**

**Estou tendo sonhos com esse tipo de coisa todos os dias X.X**

**Então, vamos começar.**

Tinha uma menina nova em Sooga. Todos estavam olhavam para ela com um olhar da cabeça aos pés, era realmente muito bonita. Seu nome era Jennifer, era o sonho de todo menino. Ela estava perdida na pequena sociedade de Sooga. Até que Ching e Pucca a viram e foram recebê-la.

"Oi." - Pucca diz alegremente.

A menina vira para elas.

"Oii ^^" - Jennifer.

"Você precisa de ajuda ?" - Ching.

Ela pensa um pouco.

"Sim, eu sou nova aqui e... Estou procurando um lugar para ficar por alguns dias... Eu vim para cá sem a minha mãe e.. vou esperar por ela em um hotel. Vocês sabem onde tem um ?" - Jennifer.

"Eu tenho quase certeza que tem um virando aquela esquina..." - Pucca.

"Você não quer almoçar ? Os tios dela fazem os melhores macarrões da Coréia. O restaurante é logo ali." - Diz Ching apontando para o restaurante.

Jennifer olha para ele.

"Tudo bem." - Ela sorri.

Elas começam a caminhar.

"Como é seu nome ?" - Pucca.

"Jennifer Mason." - Jennifer.

"Eu sou Pucca, e essa é a minha amiga Ching." - Pucca diz virando-se para Ching.

Jennifer sorri.

"Poderiamos ser amigas." - Ching.

"Sim, claro que sim." - Jennifer. "Eu vou morar aqui e... vou precisar de alguém."

Jennifer olhando para baixo.

"Por que está triste ?" - Pucca.

"Um menino. Eu o amava tanto... E.. eu tive que deixá-lo." - Jennifer.

Elas começaram a subir os degraus do restaurante.

"Ai... Que triste." - Ching.

"Você nem imagina... Era tão lindo, acho que nunca vou vê-lo novamente." - Jennifer.

"Então, mudando de assunto... Quantos anos você tem Jennifer ?" - Pucca.

"14." - Jennifer.

"Olha só que coincidência !" - Ching.

"Temos 14, só que vamos fazer quinze esse ano." - Pucca diz sorrindo.

"Eu também... Em Julho." - Jennifer.

Pucca fica boquiaberta.

"Eu também." - Diz ela rindo.

Elas entram no restaurante, notáva-se que Jennifer estava triste. Só que Pucca e Ching a animou um pouco. Elas chegam na mesa onde Abyo e Garu estavam.

"Jennifer, esses são Garu e Abyo. São nossos amigos." - Ching diz apontando para eles.

Jennifer sorri para eles. "Oi." - Ela. Eles acenam. Abyo estava encarando Jennifer, ela estava até meio incomodada. Elas se sentam. Garu nem deu bola. Pucca e Garu não estavam num relacionamento amoroso ainda. Estavam na mesma de sempre. Pucca não corria mais, eles tinham crescido. Iria ser uma grande vergonha.

Algo incomodava Garu quando Jennifer se sentou na mesa.

Estava tocando uma música no restaurante que chamou a atenção de Jennifer.

"Ah ! Adoro essa música !" - Jennifer diz muito alegre.

Era Nine in the afternoon - Panic At The disco. Os olhos de Pucca brilhavam, ela também adorava essa música.

"Panic at the disco ? Também daria a alma para ir ao show deles." - Pucca.

Jennifer levanta sua mão para Pucca dar um toque, Pucca bate na mão de Jennifer.

Elas riam.

"Back to the street, where we began !" - As duas cantavam.

Garu revirava os olhos. Ching estranhou Pucca, que nunca tinha cantado junto de Ching. Jennifer já estava muito feliz.

"Fomos separadas na maternidade, cara." - Jennifer.

"É mesmo." - Pucca.

Depois de alguns dias, a mãe de Jennifer já estava na cidade. Jennifer já era mais uma das melhores amigas de Pucca, já era como Ching. Só que Pucca estava dando toda a sua atenção para Jennifer. Ching estava completamente incomodada. Pucca deixava de conversar com Garu para ir conversar com a Jennifer, isso era muito inacreditável. Pucca nunca faria isso. Com esse tempo, Jennifer estava mudando um pouco.

Era um novo dia, só que de chuva. Parecia que ia chover a semana inteira.

No restaurante. Estavam Pucca, Jennifer, Ching e Abyo. Garu ainda não tinha chegado.

"Estou pasmo de Pucca até agora não dar um selinho em Garu." - Abyo diz rindo.

"Como assim ?Vocês não eram apenas amigos ?"- Jennifer.

"Haha ! A Pucca não te falou dele nem um pouco ?" - Abyo.

"É Pucca... Isso é bem estranho." - Ching.

Pucca ficou olhando para eles sem emoção.

"Ah, é c-claro que eu falei do Garu para ela." - Pucca.

"Ah Pucca. Falou bem pouco." - Jennifer.

"Ta bem! O que importa ? Por que estão tão preocupados com isso. Apenas quis me afastar um pouco dele." - Pucca.

Todos ficam sem palavras.

?

Pucca .. se afastar de Garu ? O mundo realmente irá acabar em 2012 ? D: Nem Pucca tinha entendido sequer uma palavra do que tinha dito. Ela também não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Desde que Jennifer apareceu em Sooga, Pucca mudou.

Garu chega e se senta ao lado de Pucca. Uma coisa que nunca tinha feito. Ele nem percebeu isso.

"Oii." - Pucca.

Ela da um beijo na bochecha de Garu. Ele faz uma careta e fica vermelho.

Jennifer faz uma cara esquisita. Parecia que algo a encomodava.

"Ahm... Eu , é... Eu... Eu j-já volto. É... am..." - Jennifer.

Ela se levanta rapidamente da mesa e sai para fora.

_Things are shaping up to be pretty odd / As coisas estão ficando bem estranhas._

_Little deaths in musical beds / Pequenas mortes em camas musicais._

_So it seems I'm someone I've never met / Então parece que sou alguém que nunca conheci._

Jennifer vai até la fora e coloca a mão na cabeça.

"O...O que está acontecendo comigo ?" - Murmura ela.

_When the moon / Quando a lua_

_Tudo era dourado quando o dia encontrou a noite_

_Fell in love / Se apaixonou_

_With the sun / Pelo sol_

_All was golden in the sky / Tudo era dourado no céu_

_All was golden when the day met the night / Tudo era dourado quando o dia encontrou a noite_

Pucca chega até ela.

"Jennifer ! O que aconteceu ?" - Pergunta Pucca assustada.

Jennifer abraça Pucca.

"Me desculpe... Eu só..." - Jennifer.

Seus olhos começaram a encharcar.

"Eu preciso de um pouco de..." - Jennifer.

Ela sai correndo até a selva.

Jennifer estava completamente confusa. Sua cabeça estava estourando de emoções. Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Pucca estava atrás dela. Jennifer para. Pucca estava em uma boa distância de Jennifer.

"Jennifer o que..." - Jennifer não deixa Pucca terminar de Falar.

"Eu... Eu..." - Jennifer começa a chorar. "É tão difícil..." - Jennifer.

Pucca se aproxima dela.

"O que foi ? Me conte... Foi alguma coisa que alguém te falou ? Alguma coisa que eu fiz ou disse ?" - Pucca.

"N-Não exatamente." - Jennifer.

Pucca franze o cenho.

"Alguém te falou alguma c-" - Pucca.

"Não, ninguém me falou nada... É... Não é você... Sou eu... Você n-não fez nada. Eu ... eu..." - Jennifer não conseguia falar. Só saiam lágrimas de seus olhos.

"Pode falar... Eu não vou ficar brava." - Pucca.

Jennifer coloca suas mãos no rosto. Quando ela vai começar a falar... Sai correndo para casa.

Pucca desiste e vai embora também.

No outro dia..

Pucca acorda e desce no restaurante. Estava cedo. Era hora do café da manhã no Goh Rong. Havia poucas pessoas nas mesas. Pucca estava morrendo de sono. Ela vê Jennifer num canto do lado de uma janela. Estava com uma afeição triste, estava tomando um capuccino, com blusas de mangas compridas, estava olhando para a rua. Parecia que estava escondendo algo.

Pucca vai até ela e senta na cadeira que estava na mesma mesa que sua amiga, frente a frente.

"Oi meu amor ^^" - Pucca diz amigavelmente.

Pucca cruza os braços em cima da mesa

"Oii." - Diz Jennifer animadamente.

"Am... Tenho a certeza que você não quer falar do que aconteceu ontem mas..." - Pucca diz meio em murmúrio.

"É... Eu não sei o que aconteceu ontem.. Eu não estava muito bem... Estava enjoada e com muita dor de cabeça." - Jennifer.

"Ah.. =/" - Diz Pucca.

Jennifer sorri, Pucca também. O sorriso de sua amiga fortalecia todo o seu corpo. Ela amava muito sua amiga. Pucca era uma pessoa muito gostosa de se ter por perto. Só ela para ajudar Jennifer. Para ela, Pucca foi a primeira amiga de verdade que ela já teve.

_So he said: "Would it be alright / Então ele disse: "Estaria tudo bem_

_If we just sat and talked for a little while / Se nós sentássemos e conversasemos um pouco_

_If in exchange for your time / e em troca do seu tempo_

_I give you this smile?" / Eu te desse esse sorriso?"_


	2. What is Love ?

Alguns meses se passaram...

As duas passavam o dia inteiro juntas. Elas eram o par perfeito. As duas gostavam das mesmas coisas, faziam exatamente as mesmas coisas. Pesavam o mesmo peso, calçavam o mesmo número. Sorriso extremamente idêntico. Só que Jennifer era um pouco diferente de Pucca. Jennifer simplesmente odiava Garu. Ele era a pessoa mais irritante de todas para ela. E o que ela mais odiava era quando ele se sentava na mesma mesa que ela. Ainda mais do lado de sua amiga. Jennifer simplesmente não gostava dele, por um só motivo : Pucca dar mais atenção a ele. Elas estavam na rua conversando, Pucca vê Garu... Despara a correr atrás dele. E deixa Jennifer sozinha. Ela pedia para morrer quando estava com Garu por perto. Mesmo ele rejeitando Pucca ao máximo.

Garu estava esperando Abyo do lado de fora da casa do seu amigo. Enquanto esperava, viu Pucca e Jennifer. Elas estavam andando na rua juntas. Garu encostou seu corpo na parede. Ele não gostava da idéia de Pucca ficar o dia inteiro com sua amiga. Ele se importava com Pucca. Jennifer pega na mão de Pucca. Elas sorriam. Garu não gostou do que viu. Ele simplesmente... Não entendeu. Ele ficou olhando para elas com os olhos arregalados. Pucca nunca tinha pêgo na mão de alguma amiga, nem de Ching.

"Isso está indo longe demais." - Ele murmura.

Ele vai até elas, só que Abyo o empede.

"Garu ! O que você está fazendo ? Nós não íamos treinar ?" - Abyo.

Garu continua olhando para elas.

"Eu... Eu..." - Ele diz olhando para Abyo.

Abyo olha para elas.

"Você ia falar com a Pucca ?" - Abyo.

"S-sim.. Eu não gosto da Jennifer. Ela é estranha." - Garu.

Abyo franze o cenho.

"Da Jennifer ? Por que ? Não vejo nada de mal nela." - Abyo.

"Abyo... Se liga. Eu já estou entendendo o joguinho da Jennifer. Chame elas aqui." - Garu.

Abyo chama elas.

"_Quero ver uma coisa" _ - Garu.

Elas chegam neles. Pucca sorri para Garu. Ele fica vermelhor e fecha os olhos.

"Então Jennifer, temos uma pessoa que te quer." - Garu sorri monstruosamente.

Abyo olha para Garu assustado.

"Olha só Jennifer !" - Diz Pucca sorrindo.

Jennifer não mostra emoções.

"Ah.. am... Quem é ?" - Jennifer diz olhando para Garu.

"É um amigo nosso, não é mesmo Abyo ?" - Garu.

"... É s-sim !" - Abyo faz um simbolo de ok.

"Hm... Eu n-não sei..." - Diz ela gagueijando.

"Vai amiga ! Você vai gostar ! Quem é ele ?" - Pucca.

"Como eu disse, é um amigo." - Garu.

"Eu acho q-que... Eu... " - Jennifer diz indecisamente. "Eu tenho que ir." - Diz Jennifer saindo correndo.

Pucca desanimadamente para Garu. Ela corre atrás da amiga.

Garu faz uma cara assustada.

"Abyo... Foi o que eu imaginava." - Garu diz olhando para Pucca que estava correndo.

Pucca chega na Jennifer que tinha parado em frente a casa de Garu.

"Jennifer o que você tem ? Já é o 3º menino que você deixa passar !" - Pucca.

Jennifer vira para Pucca.

"Eu não sei, você ainda gosta do outro menino que você deixou em Seoul ?" - Pucca.

"Não... Eu só não quero esses meninos daqui de Sooga mesmo..." - Jennifer.

"Pfff , O que ? Amiga ! Tem tantos meninos lindos aqui em Sooga." - Pucca.

Jennifer não responde.

Garu e Abyo chegam até elas. Abyo estava com uma cara assustada. Garu cruza os braços.

"Pucca !" - Garu.

Pucca vira para Garu.

"Preciso falar com você... Em particular." - Garu.

Pucca sorri. Ela vai até ele. Pucca abraça ele. Garu ri. Ele ainda sabia... Pucca ainda o amava.

Jennifer estava furiosa.

Garu leva Pucca um pouco mais longe.

"Pucca... am... Eu sei que você gosta muito da sua amiga e... Nunca deixaria ela na mão, mas... Eu preciso te pedir uma coisa..." - Garu.

"O que você quiser meu amor." - Diz ela mexendo no cabelo de Garu.

"Pucca eu... eu quero que você se distancie da Jennifer." - Garu.

"O que ?" - Pucca diz se afastando de Garu.

Pucca olha para trás.

Jennifer tinha ido para casa.

"Por favor Pucca ! Você não vê ? Ela-" - Garu.

"Você me odeia e... ainda quer dizer com quem eu posso ou não andar ? Garu eu... Eu que vou me distanciar de você !" - Pucca diz saindo e indo para Sooga.

Garu não esperava essa resposta.

_In a sitch like this / Em uma situação como essa_

_You gotta think and i don't think you / Você tem que pensar e eu não penso que você_

_Think about the way he thinks / Pensa sobre o jeito que ele pensa_

_And i know you live life / E eu sei que você vive a vida_

_For yourself / Para você mesma_

_But it all comes down to / Mas tudo se resume a_

_The way you help / Forma que você ajuda_

Pucca estava indo para o caminho errado. Ela não sabia o que estava por vir. Garu estava triste. Ele não gostava dos beijos de Pucca mas... Ele não poderia aguentar o que estava acontecendo agora.

No outro dia...

Jennifer foi para a rua... Queria ver Pucca. Queria saber o que o Garu tinha dito a ela... Queria... Queria respostas. Ela viu Pucca sentada no banco da praça. Jennifer se senta ao lado de Pucca.

"Oi." - Jennifer.

Pucca a abraça. Jennifer sorri.

"O que aconteceu ontem ? O que ele te disse ?" - Jennifer.

"Ah... O Garu está confuso. Eu nunca tinha dado tanto tempo para ele." - Pucca.

"Tanto tempo para quê ?" - Jennifer.

"Você sabe... Parar de beijá-lo" - Pucca.

Jennifer fica quieta.

"Jenn... Eu só queria saber de uma coisa. Por que você odeia tanto o Garu ?" - Pucca.

"Eu não odeio ele... Eu só... Acho ele chato, eu sinto que ele não gosta de mim..." - Jennifer.

Pucca fica em silêncio.

"Eu sei que... Você é a minha melhor amiga... Eu te amo." - Jennifer.

Pucca ri.

"É... Eu também te amo muito amiga." - Pucca.


	3. You Belong to Me!

**Gente, eu ainda não sei o que falar nesse capítulo, eu sei que o último foi muito tenso '~' Whatever,,**

**Eu vou continua escrevendo, se você não gostou da fanfics... Comente :D:D:D:D**

**Soooo... O que eu escrevoo ? **

"Eu não sei se você gosta dela... ou se importa com ela mas... Você precisa me ajudar, eu te odeio, você me odeia.. Estamos quites, se você me ajudar, eu juro que nunca mais te encho o eu saco." - Jennifer.

Garu cruza os braços.

"Ela me irrita muito.. Mas sim, eu me importo com ela... Eu não te odeio, você só é muito estranha, e você não faz o meu tipo... Mas isso não quer dizer que eu te odeie. E eu não confio nas suas últimas palavras.. Porque eu sei, que eu vou ver sua cara todo dia.. Estando junto de Pucca.. e de mãos dadas. ECA ! Por favor ! Isso é muito nojento. Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas com nenhum amigo meu." - Garu.

Jennifer revira os olhos.

"Eu não perguntei o que você pensa sobre isso, perguntei se você pode me ajudar." - Jennifer.

Garu olha para os lados.

"Eu... Eu vou tentar, mas eu não tenho a certeza que Pucca irá aceitar isso." - Garu.

"Mas você vai me ajudar então ?" - Jennifer diz com os olhos brilhando.

"Sim." - Garu.

"Ahhh ! *-*" - Jennifer diz sorrindo, ela o abraça.

Garu se assusta.

"Sabe o que mais me assusta ?" - Garu.

Ela se afasta dele.

"O que te assusta?" - Jennifer.

"Você tinha um namorado no Brasil não tinha ?" - Garu.

"Sim." - Jennifer.

"Você é bi ? Ou mudou de sexo assim tão rapido ?" - Garu.

"Eu não sei o que eu sou... Pucca é a única amiga minha que eu realmente namoraria, beijaria... e todo o resto." - Jennifer.

Garu faz cara de nojo...

"M-Mas, você nunca sentiu isso por nenhuma outra garota ?" - Garu.

Jennifer balança a cabeça negativamente.

"Hm." - Garu.

"Ótimo, primeiro me conte o que aconteceu Pucca !" - Ching.

"Eu simplesmente ODEIO ela !" - Pucca diz chorando.

"AHHH ! O QUE ACONTECEU PORRA !" - Ching.

"Eu já estranhava ela, desde o dia em que ela saiu da mesa quando eu beijei o Garu, pela primeira vez na frente dela. Depois de um tempo, ela ficou fora de controle." - Pucca diz segurando as mãos da amiga.

"Ela te bateu ?" - Ching.

"Não... Pior que me bater, pode crer, é bem pior." - Pucca.

"Am... O que ela fez então ? Brigou com você... O que ?" - Ching.

Pucca suspira.

"Ela.. Ela m-me..." - Pucca não conseguia falar, ela fecha os olhos. "Ela me beijou." - Pucca.

Ela abre os olhos. Ching estava completamente em choque.

"O-O Que ?" - Ching.

Pucca coloca as mãos no rosto.

"Bem que o Garu me falava... Ele achava ela bem estranha... Mas, meu Deus Pucca ! O Que você fez depois que ela te beijou ?" - Ching.

"Dei um tapa na cara dela ! E eu acho que eu perdi o Garu ! TUDO POR CAUSA DAQUELA VACA !" -Pucca diz chorando mais ainda.

Pucca estava sentada em cima de uma árvore gigante, estava no topo, olhando para o nada.

_See the pyramids along the Nile / Veja as pirâmides ao longo do Nilo_

_Watch the sunrise from a tropic isle / Assista ao amanhecer numa ilha tropical_

_Just remember darling all the while / Apenas se lembre o tempo todo_

_You belong to me / Você me pertence_

Garu sabia, que quando Pucca estava triste, ela ia para lá. Ou talvez confusa...

Ele chegou até ela, no topo da árvore também, sentou. Ela o abraçou.

"Eu sei que... você não quer falar sobre isso mas..." - Garu.

"O que você tem a dizer ? 'Nunca mais quero te ver na minha frente ?' é isso ? Se for, pode ir." - Pucca.

Ela o abraçou mais forte. Ele sabia que ela não queria isso.

"Não, não vim para dizer isso." - Ele diz colocando seus braços em volta dela.

Ela sorri.

"O que aquela garota fez... Não é certo para algumas pessoas, como eu." - Garu.

Pucca não fala nada.

"E... Eu sei que você nunca iria fazer isso com... com nenhuma amiga sua. Eu tenho certeza, quase a certeza, que você nunca faria isso. E se essa menina fez a sua cabeça mudar... Ame quem você ame, fiquei com quem você quer ficar. Eu não vou ter esse preconceito. Não vou impedir... Porque tem muitas pessoas que são assim. Eu nunca faria isso com nenhum amigo meu, eu acho isso muito estranho, e nojento. Mas se você acha que deve fazer uma coisa... faça sem pensar nos outros." - Garu.

Pucca olha para ele. Seus olhos eram confusos. Ela estava em choque completo... Ela ainda amava muito Garu, como sempre. Mas... Sim, Jennifer mudou completamente as coisas.

"V-Você entende o que eu quero dizer ?" - Garu.

Ela balança a cabeça como um sim. Garu traz Pucca mais perto dele. Ela encosta sua cabeça no peito de Garu. Ele sorri pela primeira vez com Pucca.

"É inacreditável... como você me entende.. Sem eu falar nada..." - Pucca.

Garu fecha os olhos.

De manhã...

Pucca desce as escadas, e vê Jennifer numa mesa, na mesma mesa que elas se sentaram um dia. Pucca estava morrendo de dor de cabeça. Ela faz o máximo para não ficar perto de Jennifer.

"Pucca ! Vá atender sua amiga !" - Tio Dumpling.

Quando Pucca se prepara para falar para Dada fazer isso...

"Vá você !" - Tio Dumpling.

Pucca revira os olhos. Ela vai até Jennifer. Jennifer olha para ela.

"O que você vai querer ?" - Pucca pergunta grossamente.

"Que você fique sentada aqui comigo." - Jennifer.

Pucca rasga o papel da cadernetinha.

"Vai se ferrar." - Pucca diz saindo de perto.

Jennifer puxa Pucca pelo braço.

"Fique aqui..." - Jennifer.

Pucca senta na cadeira em frente a Jennifer.

"Pucca, se você não quer nada comigo... Eu não vou fazer você gostar de mim, isso não se faz. Mas eu não quero estragar uma amizade dessas só por causa disso." - Jennifer.

Pucca desvia o olhar.

"Mas você também não pode ir chegando e beijando os outros, principalmente meninas !" - Pucca.

"Você FAZ isso com o GARU !" - Jennifer.

"Ele é menino Jennifer, isso são coisas diferentes ! Não sei se você sabe diferenciar isso mas..." - Pucca.

"Pra mim tanto faz." - Jennifer.

Pucca faz uma careta. Jennifer cruza os braços, Pucca também. Alguns instantes depois...

"Então ... ? Amigas ?" - Jennifer.

"Hm... Vou pensar no caso." - Pucca diz levantando-se da mesa.


	4. Como tem que ser

**Geente, me desculpa. Eu estou passando por uma fase bem difícil na minha vida... Chamada AMOR. Sabe quando você gosta de uma pessoa que nunca ficaria com você ? Então. ;(**

No outro dia... De tarde...

Pucca ouviu uma batida na porta do restaurante, ela foi abrir.

"Policial Bruce ?" - Pucca.

"Pucca, A Jennifer está ai ?" - Policial Bruce.

"Não." - Pucca.

"Ela sumiu. A mãe dela está desesperada procurando por ela. Pensava que ela estaria aqui." - Bruce.

"Ela sumiu ? Como assim ?" - Pucca.

"Ontem desde tarde, ela sumiu. Não voltou para casa dormir, nem nada. A mãe dela disse que ela iria vir aqui." - Bruce.

"Sim, ela veio almoçar aqui." - Pucca.

"Depois disso você não a viu mais ?" - Bruce.

"Não... O.O" - Pucca.

De noite...

Pucca estava no seu quarto escrevendo no seu diário. Os seus tios entraram no quarto.

"Pucca, nós vamos sair com a Kua." - Ho diz sorrindo.

"Voltamos tarde, então se cuide, qualquer coisa ligue para nós." - Tio Dumpling.

Pucca solta uma gargalhada.

"Gente ! Vocês não desistem da Kua mesmo ?" - Pucca.

^-^' - Tio Dumpling.

^-^' - Linguini

^-^' - Ho

"Xau." - Os três dizem fechando a porta.

Pucca ri. Ela continua escrevendo no seu diário.

Minutos depois...

O telefone sem fio toca. Pucca corre atender.

"Oi." - Pucca.

"_Pucca ? É o Garu.. Você ficou sabendo que a Jennifer sumiu ?_" - Garu.

"Sim. Onde será que ela está ? Eu a vi ontem no almoço." - Pucca diz tristemente.

"_Não sei, se você quiser, nós podemos procurá-la._" - Garu.

Pucca ri.

'Adoro quanto ele tenta me impressionar.' - Ela pensa.

"Você tem certeza disso ?" - Pucca.

...

"Garu ?" - Pucca.

A linha estava muda. O telefone estava desligado, ela apertava qualquer botão para ver se estava funcionando, mas parece que ele acabou a bateria ou algo assim. Quando ela está chegando na base do telefone, leva um grande susto. Vê Jennifer com o fio de telefone na mão.

"Jennifer ! Onde você estava ?" - Pucca diz correndo até ela.

"Você já pensou ?" - Jennifer.

Pucca olha nos olhos de Jennifer.

"Pensei em quê ?" - Pucca.

Jennifer sorri.

"No caso." - Jennifer.

Pucca ainda não tinha pensando nisso.

"Primeiro me fale ! Onde você se meteu !" - Pucca.

Jennifer se aproxima de Pucca. Ela deixa Pucca encurralada na parede.

"Não, primeiro me fale no que pensou." - Jennifer.

"Amm.. Jennifer, eu tenho um namorado.. Eu não sei se eu mudaria... Sabe... Eu gosto muito dele e-" - Pucca é interrompida.

Jennifer a beija novamente.

"Te dei chances de pensar." - Jennifer.

_Eu tento me erguer ás próprias custas._

_Mas sempre caio em seus braços_

_Um pobre diabo é o que sou_

Pucca não apresentava emoções na sua cara.

"M-Mas..." - Pucca.

Jennifer a abraça. Pucca não sabia o que fazia agora. Ela retornou o abraço. O coração de Jennifer pulava muito.

"E seu namorado ?" - Pucca.

Jennifer quebra o abraço e olha para Pucca.

"Eu... Eu terminei com ele. Por você." - Jennifer.

Pucca se assusta um pouco. 'Como pode ela ter feito isso ?' - Ela estava com essa cara.

Jennifer coloca as mãos na cintura de Pucca, que estava mais confusa do que nunca.

PDV da Pucca.

? O que eu faço agora ?

Não sei, é como se jogassem uma pedra na minha cabeça e ela tenha invertido totalmente as coisas. Garu ...ou Jennifer ?

Eu sinto algo agora por ela eu acho... Eu acho !

"E aí ? O que me diz ?" - Jennifer.

"Ahn... Eu..." - Eu estava suando frio. Senti minhas mãos cheias de suor.

Droga ! Tô ferrada ! O Que faço agora ? O.O

"Jenn.. Não está ajudando." - Eu digo tirando as mãos dela da minha cintura.

Eu desco as escadas. Ela me segue o.

"Você é meu sol." - Jennifer diz alegremente, ela estava passando entre os pilares que tinham no restaurante.

Onde eu ia ela estava atrás.

"Um metro e..." - Jennifer não termina..

"sessenta e oito." - Eu digo rindo.

"Um metro e sessenta e oito de Sol... Eu jurei por Deus não morrer por amor. E continuar a viver..." - Ela cantarolava pelo restaurante.

Eu comecei a rir, enquanto pegava uma cadeira de uma mesa. Ela continuou cantando para mim. Era tão bom ouvi-la cantando.

"Pucca, eu posso ser a lua ?" - Ela perguntou encostada em um pilar.

"Lua ?" - Eu pergunto rindo.

"Sim, porque você é meu sol." - Jennifer diz vindo até mim.

Ela vai me beijar de novo ?

Jennifer senta no meu colo e coloca uma mexa do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha. Ela beija minha bochecha. Eu do jeito que estava confusa, queria que ela ficasse para sempre aqui. Ela beija minha boca. Está comprovado mesmo, meninas beijam melhor que meninos.

Mas do nada, a porta do restaurante abre. Eu empurro Jennifer, que cai no chão, eu caio em cima dela. Garu chega até nós.

"Mas que porra está acontecendo aqui ?" - Garu.

Putz ^-^'

Horas depois... No meu quarto

"O que você quer dizer com isso ?" - Garu me pergunta impressionado.

"Você entendeu ! Eu gosto de vocês dois. E eu não queria perder nenhum... então vamos fazer esse acordo." - Eu.

"Pucca, isso não vai dar certo." - Jennifer.

¬¬'

"Se vocês realmente gostam de mim, vai dar certo sim !" - Eu.

"Então... O que você está propondo é: Nós ficarmos num triângulo amoroso para sempre, e... e..." - Garu.

"O que ela quer dizer é: Eu e você namorarmos ela, sem nenhum problema." - Jennifer.

"Isso !" - Eu.

Garu bate a mão em sua testa.

"Garu, por favor ! Eu não quero perder você, e nem a Jennifer!" - Eu.

Ele simplesmente não entende, não entra na cabeça dele. Eu o abraço. Ele olha fixamente para Jennifer, que bufava olhando para nós dois.

"Vou tentar." - Garu.

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY o/o/o/

"_Ai... não._" - Jennifer Murmura.

**Geente, esse capítulo foi completamente chato -'**

**UHASUHASUHSUHS**

**Pra quem gostou, comente ;D**

**Eu postei alguns videos no youtube que tem as músicas que aparecem nessa fanfic. É só digitar Fanfiction New Perspective .. Ou colocar esse link na frente - watch?v=sN7BCbVLl9E de youtube . com :D**

**teve um lá quee foi bloqueado -' Mas depois eu resolvo isso (666)**


End file.
